weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Breasts
The human breasts are mammary glands — common to all mammals, by definition. There are differences between species in number and in structure, and also in the composition of the milk that they produce for feeding the offspring. Names chest, bosoms, boobs, booby, nipple, tit, heart, lady, chests, fronts, knockers, tits, udders, boobies, bosom, depreciators, detractors, doorknockers, dopes, dumbbells, dummies, rappers =Bizarre breast facts= Women may think of their breasts as nothing more than a body part that excites men. And who can blame them? The male fascination with female breasts is as old as the stars themselves. However, there's a lot more to discover and learn about them. Breasts have their own colorful history and their own share of interesting and odd facts. To see what I mean, here's a collection of breast trivia from the Clevastin natural breast enhancement system: The late French porn star Lolo Ferrari is credited as having the world's largest breast implants. During her lifetime, she had 22 surgeries to make her breasts 73 inches round! Although rare, men also develop breast cancer. This occurs in men between the ages of 60 and 70. Risk factors include aging, exposure to radiation, a family history of the disease, heavy alcohol intake, obesity, lack of exercise, high estrogen levels, and those who work in hot environments. This year, the American Cancer Society estimates that 2,030 new cases will be diagnosed among men. In the United Kingdom, there are 300 new cases of male breast cancer yearly. A study supposedly published in the New England Journal of Medicine said that staring at women's breasts for just 10 minutes a day can improve a man's health and add four to five years to his life. The German study was carried out by a certain Dr. Karyn Weatherby who said that ogling at busty beauties is equivalent to a 30-minute aerobics workout. She said this gets the heart pumping and improves blood circulation, cutting the risk of stroke and heart attack by half! The Milky Way Galaxy is so named because the ancient Greeks thought it was made from drops of milk from the breasts of the Greek goddess Hera. A survey made by bra maker Triumph found that British women have the biggest boobs in Europe. More than half the women in that country wear a size D cup or larger. Denmark scored second while Holland was third. On the other hand, Italian women had the smallest breasts where 68 percent had a size B, the same survey said. But don't lose hope. Researchers said breast size has been increasing in the Western world for the past 10 – 15 years. Ironically, British women don't appreciate their big breasts. Journalist Mike Adams reports in NewsTarget.com that a poll of 1,500 women there and in five other countries revealed that 22 percent of women would gladly have their breasts removed if that would help them prevent breast cancer! Ouch! In Hong Kong, you can get a degree in Bra Studies from the Hong Kong Polytechnic University where they teach you how to design and build a bra. Recently, the students exhibited their designs at the ACE Style Institute of Intimate Apparel at the ITC Resource Centre. If you have saggy breasts, don't fret. Catch a plane to Iceland next year and join the alternative beauty contest in Isafjoerdur that celebrates body imperfections. The contest is open to both men and women aged 20 and above who have not undergone cosmetic surgery. It hopes to change the Western world's concept of beauty. The first pageant was held in April 18 this year. Lastly, if you want to do something about your breasts but are afraid of surgery, try Clevastin – the safe and effective natural product that will give you the breasts you want. Clevastin will help improve your looks and make you a better person. For more information, visit http://www.clevastin.com. Janet Martin is an avid health and fitness enthusiast and published author. Many of her insightful articles can be found at the premier online news magazine http://www.thearticleinsiders.com. See Also *Brassiere Category:Human body Category:Weird! Category:Brassiere